


A Moment Alone

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: With Hau off on vacation, Lillie finally has the time to put her strap-on to good use and start heaping some adoration onto her dear girlfriend Moon. Anonymous commission. Story is only Lillie/Moon, but there's mention of Lillie/Moon/ace!Hau poly stuff off in the background.





	

Lillie could hardly contain her excitement as she slipped the strap-on harness up along her legs. "I'm so glad we finally get to use this," she said, staring over to Moon, who lay on the bed as ready as she could have possibly looked, already naked, slumped back and sticking her arms out invitingly. "And that I get to use it on you, of course." She smiled at her girlfriend, the needy stare she was being admired with proving more than Lillie knew what to do with, still as blushing and excitable over Moon's love as an adult as she'd been when she was younger. There was simply no growing used to that kind of love.

The new strap-on had been something Lillie bought as a gift to herself a week and a half earlier, and she figured she'd be fine waiting until the right opportunity to use it, but she needed to wait until Hau was gone for the chance. Their boyfriend was simply not into sex in the least, kind of put off by the mere thought of it, and as much as he insisted that if his girlfriends needed some privacy to deal with what they had to deal with, the girls tried to keep from doing it too much around hims. But he was gone for the weekend, off to Melemele island to visit his family and leaving his girlfriends in the Aether Paradise's mansion all by themselves.

Hau wasn't even five minutes out the door before Lillie was climbing onto the bed, the thick phallus remaining steady as she crawled toward Moon. "I've needed you," the blonde whined, fingers caressing along Moon's taut calves as she made her way up. "And now that we have time alone, I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off of your amazing body until he's back." She smiled, licking her lips before leaning down and giving some kisses to the Alola champion's thighs, big, bright blue eyes staring up at her as she did so.

Moon moaned, fingers gladly running down Lillie's shoulders, circling back up and running through her hair. "Of course you won't be able to, but that's okay. I've been waiting so long to hear you say those words." There was no shame in Moon's slightly cocky response; she was very unrepentant about her praise kink. Nothing got her hotter than being complimented and told how much Lillie wanted and adored her, the sweet praise of such a lovely girl leaving her to squirm happily about on the ed as she felt the kisses against her thigh, turning into licks along her folds, just little teasing promises that weren't going to turn into going down on her, but were delivered with an adoration that would nonetheless make her squirm.

Lille let out a happy purr as she crawled further up the bed, gladly laying kisses onto Moon's body in the process. She didn't mind being affectionate and adoring at all, more than happy to lay her love down onto every inch of her girlfriend's lovely body. Making Moon feel so good was the most surefire way for her to feel good in turn, and Lillie in general liked being supportive and adoring, having taken a lot away from what happened in her life, but nothing more than the decision that she would be the change she wanted in the world, always there to tell those she loved that she loved them. It just so happened that when it came to having sex, that found a different sort of use than Lillie intended it to.

The kisses steadily climbing up Moon's body continued, up the tops of her breasts and at her collarbone, scaling along her neck until finally they met their goal of Moon's lips, where the champion gladly pulled her girlfriend into a deep and adoring kiss, one hand holding tightly onto her back while the other caressed and teased its way down Lillie's body, until she grabbed firm hold of the base of the plastic shaft. She held it tightly, giving it a bit of an adjustment, letting the tip rub brush along her inner thigh as she guided it to her entrance, and the way that Lillie had revered her body on the way up and given her ample adoration had already left her ready for it.

"The moment I saw it, I knew I needed to use this on you," Lillie moaned as she pushed forward, slowly starting to sink the toy into her lover. "I knew that I needed to be lying on top of you and giving you something new, something that would make you moan for me. I love hearing you moan, Moon. It's my favorite thing to listen to." She laid it on thick, but that felt like entirely the point, as she watched Moon twist happily beneath her touch, treated to the sensation of slowly having the shaft eased into her. "And I love knowing that you feel good."

Moon's hips rolled upward off of the bed, pushing herself further along the toy as she let out a low, rumbling sound of pure delight, fingers tangling themselves into Lillie's hair as she pulled her down into a feverish kiss. She felt so good and there was only more pleasure on the way, as Lillie responded by pushing forward harder, making Moon pull back and slam down against the bed with Lillie shortly behind her and ready to fuck her.

Lillie didn't get too intense with Moon. She liked to preserve some sense of adoration and romance to the way she took her, starting slow and knowing she wouldn't keep quickening the pace until the bed was threatening to break; there was a limit, and she was eager to work up to it steadily and patiently, all while she kissed Moon's neck and ran her fingers down her sides, teasing the tips along her body. There was a balance between instant gratification and a slow burn that Lillie had taken a very long time to find, and she felt like she had figured out the perfect place for her and Moon to settle down into.

Moon had been fucked by Lillie's strap-on before. Not this particular one, but she was used to it, and each time, there was so much for her to adore. The way that Lillie lay atop her, clutching her tightly and thrusting down into her, her warm body leaving Moon buried underneath affection. The deep penetration of the toy, rocking in and out of her quickly, the feeling of Lillie's hips coming down against hers providing something wholly unique to the pace of a normal dildo being used on her. The freedom of hands to roam across her body and lips to bury themselves into her neck and whisper adorations like all Lillie could think about was her. Everything about it was such a thrilling change of pace for Moon, and she couldn't stay still for the life of her, moaning and squirming beneath her thrusting girlfriend and savouring the utter bliss that came with everything being done to her.

"You sound so amazing in bed," Lillie gasped, fingers tightening a little against her lover's sides. She kept up the steady pace of her thrusts, as the most potent motivator for anything Lillie did in the bedroom revealed itself in vivid, colourful detail. Moon's moans were an absolute fascination for her, so ragged and breathy, always twisting madly about with such brazen excitement that she couldn't control herself. All Lillie wanted to do was hear more of them, to draw those sweet cries from her as much as possible. "And I love feeling you squirm beneath me so much."

The words were so wonderful for Moon to hear, leaving her to twist happily, writhe hotter on the bed as she leaned her head back, offering up her neck to Lillie and immediately feeling the flurry of kisses that followed as the blonde gave everything she could to the invitation to shower her with affection and love. Moon adored everything about what Lillie did to her, almost all of it entirely of her own loving volition and rooted in simply wanting to make her feel good, rather than dragging her heels and praising her only because it would have kept her happy. There was an endless sincerity that Moon latched onto with glee, loving few things in life more than how sweetly, adoringly true every word that Lillie said was. She could lay it on thickly, make every word of it its own individual moan of delight, but Moon knew that even if it was played up, it wasn't played up by much.

Rocking the toy in and out of her girlfriend with glee, Lillie wasn't even thinking about her own pleasure. She knew she'd be taken care of in time, that she'd switch with Moon and be taken all the same. That was all in the future and not something she needed to worry about yet as she devoted all of her focus solely to the beautiful champion lying beneath her, putting everything she had into the task of making her feel as good as she could. Moon was all that mattered in her intensely focused state of need, thrusting happily away as she fucked her girlfriend into a louder, squirmier, blissful wreck, and the fact that she could make Moon do these things to begin with was something Lillie prided herself on intensely.

"Oh, Lillie!" Moon cried out, head rolling back, pushing against the pillow beneath it as her body shuddered. She was losing herself, fingertips faltering in their tight hold on her girlfriend's sides, and Moon knew it was all over. She couldn't have been happier about that, hips bucking up one last time as she lost herself utterly, crying out in bliss as Lillie pushed down into a hot, desperate kiss, one that Moon was hardly even able to think through as she clumsily returned it, relishing in the madness of her embrace and all of the pleasure that surged so hotly up within her. Her body arched and creaked, the pleasure crashing in waves down upon her as Lillie kept fucking her through it all, to the absolute delight of the writhing champion of Alola.

Only once Moon calmed down did Lillie pull out of her, leaving Moon panting and happily shuddering on the bed. Lillie brushed her hand softly along Moon's forehead, lightly damp with sweat as she pushed some hair off to the side. "I love you, Moon."It wasn't 'praise' in the way that Moon loved to hear it, wasn't some compliment meant to ignite her passions and flare up a feeling that she was gorgeous and deserved every bit of pleasure she was getting and more, but it made her feel so much better than any of those words ever could, and she was so busy pressing up with what little energy she had to kiss Lillie all over that she almost forgot to tell her that she loved her too.


End file.
